


Quiet Mornings

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: College AU where the boys spend the morning in Willie’s dorm room. Fluff
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Kudos: 120
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week  
> Day 2: Visual prompt: favourite song // Fanfiction prompt: Write and Au  
> Day 3: Visual Prompt: favourite ship // Fanfiction prompt: Write a fic focused on your favourite ship
> 
> Posted for Day 4 of jatp Appreciation Week hosted by @jatp-week on tumblr

Alex always loved mornings where he would wake up wrapped in Willie’s arms, usually he would be the first awake and he’d lay there admiring the way Willie looked when he was sleeping, how peaceful he looked and how beautiful he was when the first rays of sunlight lit up his face making him seem like he was glowing. It never lasted long though as Willie would always wake up somehow sensing that Alex was staring at him.

This morning however they were in Willie’s dorm room, the two of them sharing a single bed and how one of them hadn’t fallen out Alex didn’t know but he’d spent the night pressed right against Willie’s side so he wasn’t complaining. He was currently staring at his boyfriend as he did every morning that they were together before Willie woke up which Alex knew wouldn’t be long because Willie was shifting in the bed.

“Morning” Willie mumbled quietly turning onto his side to face Alex a smile on his face when their eyes met.

Alex returned the smile pressing a short kiss to his boyfriends lips before pulling back slightly and reaching up to push back some of the hair that had fallen onto Willie’s face “good morning” he replied when he was done, wrapping his arm back around Willie’s waist holding him close.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them wanting to get up and luckily neither of them had a lesson this morning so they were free to stay like that as long as they wanted, so they did up until Willie sneezed, his hand coming up to face as his head shot forward hitting Alex square in the face. Unfortunately for Alex he was on the edge of the small bed and as Willie head butted him he jerked backwards falling of the bed and landing on the floor with a bang.

“Willie” he whined looking up at the other boy who had his arms outstretched as if he had tried to catch Alex.

“I’m sorry” he said quickly trying to hold back his laugh “Are you okay?” he asks as Alex stands up.

“No” he says pouting “my butt hurts” and at that Willie can’t hold his laugh back any longer

“Come here” he says opening his arms and Alex climbs onto the bed settling himself back into Willie’s embrace

“I can’t believe that just happened” he says his own laughter now joining Willie’s.


End file.
